


Avenging angel

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [23]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Avenging angel

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Clairement, elle l'avait sous-estimée. La partenaire de Boscorelli avait plus de trempe qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à fabriquer une histoire de toutes pièces pour la couvrir. Mais Yokas n'en avait rien eu à faire. Ce jour-là elle se moquait de payer le prix fort, puisque Donald Mann était mort. Il ne risquait plus de s'en prendre à aucun d'entre eux, ni à leur famille. Mais surtout, elle avait vengé son partenaire. À ce stade, les médecins n'étaient même pas sûrs que Boscorelli allait pouvoir s'en sortir. 

Depuis que leur première rencontre, Yokas lui avait toujours paru être une flic coincée et ennuyeuse. Combien de fois avait-elle pris la tête à son partenaire lorsqu'il la lâchait pour venir s'amuser avec elle à la crim' ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait capable d’abattre un homme de sang-froid ? 

De ces deux-là, elle avait toujours cru que Boscorelli était le moins frileux. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Cruz elle-même avait été tentée de tirer à vue lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à cette ordure, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait fait ça dans les règles, pour une fois. Du moins était-ce ce dont elle se persuadait. Aurait-elle été capable de presser la détente comme Yokas ? Pas sûr. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important. Justice méritait d'être rendue, tant pour la famille de Bosco que pour tous leurs collègues tombées sous la main de Donald Mann. Et pourtant…

Ce n'était juste pas une exécution. Pas quand on vide un chargeur entier sur quelqu'un. C'était de la vengeance pure et simple. Faith Yokas venait de faire justice elle-même. 

Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, alors que l'eau de la piscine prenait peu à peu une teinte rouge carmin, elle avait été déstabilisée pendant une seconde. Toutes les deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendues - et le fait qu'elle se soit servi de son partenaire dans ses propres intérêts n'y avait pas aidé – donc les œillades hostiles étaient devenues chose commune, mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard ce soir-là… tout simplement à vous glacer le sang.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais s'en prendre aux gens qu'elle aime.

Cruz ne connaissait pas Faith personnellement. Mais alors qu'elles attendaient l’arrivée de la hiérarchie sur ce toit, le corps de Donald Mann flottant toujours quelque part au fond de la piscine, elle prit conscience de quel métal était réellement faite la policière. Malgré la vulnérabilité évidente qui se dégageait d'elle du fait des circonstances, et trahie par les tremblements de son corps, elle parvenait quand même à se composer un masque dont les traits durcissaient l'expression de son visage. Elle semblait presque détachée, ce qui témoignait d'un véritable self-control.

Il fallut qu'elle insiste encore et encore pour que Yokas accepte de la suivre dans le mensonge. Et encore, il lui avait fallu attendre dans l'incertitude jusqu'au dernier moment pour savoir ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Lorsqu'elle colla à sa version devant Swersky, Cruz sut que Yokas n'avait pas fait cela pour elle – en toute honnêteté elle s’estimait chanceuse de ne pas avoir fini comme Donald Mann quand on connaissait leur passif - mais pour se débarrasser de leur supérieur au plus vite et partir loin d'ici.

Après ce jour-là, si Cruz avait bien retenu un chose c'était qu'elle éviterait à l'avenir de se trouver sur le chemin de l'autre policière autant que possible.


End file.
